


Starfire: Search and Relief

by zacklin52



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Relationships: Starfire/Original Characters, koriand'r/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Starfire: Search and Relief

Disclaimer  
All trademarked characters in the story are owned by DC Comics, I don’t own any of them. This story has no relations to any existing DC storylines.  
This story is straight Shota-con.

“Starfire we need you to clear out Park and First” Cyborg ordered over the comms.

“On it Cyborg” Starfire replied as she zipped down into the streets.

It was another day of the Titans saving the day. Every member had their job to do; Cyborg on comms, Nightwing as the leader, Beastboy and Raven as the heavy hitters, and the rest as support. Well almost everyone, Starfire was stuck on rescue duty. Rescue duty wasn’t the most ideal job to do but none the less, it was a necessary one. The Titans always switched roles around so today was Starfire’s turn.

“Please help!” someone cried out.

Starfire immediately rushed over to see who need help.

“What’s is wrong?” Starfire said to the distressed man.

“Please, my students are stuck inside the school. We were in the middle of class when Black Manta attacked. You have to help them” the teacher pleaded.

“Calm down and find shelter. I will go retrieve them” Starfire reassured the man.

“There are 5 of them. They should be in the locker room, it the safest place in the school” the teacher said before running away.

“Cyborg, on my way to rescue some children that are stuck in the school” Starfire said as she flew up into the sky to look for the school.

“Roger that Star” Cyborg said.

“Now where is that school at? Ah, there it is, Metropolis Junior High” Starfire said to herself before flying down in front of the school.

Starfire started by hovering from corridor to corridor, trying to find the locker room. She checked the classrooms to see if there were any stragglers but to no avail the rooms were all empty. Finally making her way to the basement, she finally saw the entrance to the locker room. With a firm grip she grabbed the handle and gave it a pull.

“What the? It’s stuck. Hello? Is anybody in there?” Starfire yelled.

“GO AWAY!” a boy yelled out.

“I’m here to rescue you. Your teacher told me you were stuck in here” Starfire said calmly.

“You’re lying! You’re the bad guy trying to trick us. The heroes will stop you” the boy yelled back.

Annoyed, Starfire used her powers to blast the door open.

“Come now, I have no time to be wasting. It is dangerous here” Starfire said as she strolled into the room.

Terrified, the children all cowered into a corner of the room. Starfire noticed that they were all young boys, maybe around thirteen years old.

“You have nothing to fear. I am here to help” Starfire said as she reached her hands out to them.

“No please it’s scary out there” one boy cried out.

“I’m sorry I had to blast those doors open, but you gave me no choice” Starfire said.

“Please don’t hurt us” another boy cried.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m a hero” Starfire said smugly.  
The boys still scared all cowered in the corner of the room. Looking up to see who it was, they breathe a sigh of relief when they realize it was Starfire, but still they were scared of what was happening outside. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Starfire walked over to the scared boys and grabbed one of them and embraced him.

“Come now. There’s no need to be scared. I will protect you” Starfire calmly said.

Feeling the heat of her breast pressed against his face, the boy started to become hard. Having his face touching her chest felt amazing, he could hear every breathe she took, and her orange skin was so soft and warm. It was like pressing his face against a soft cloud. He just felt so safe and warm with her. The other boys were so jealous seeing this.

“Come now, I won’t be able to carry you all. Walking will be more efficient” Starfire said as she still had the boy embraced on her bosom.

Fuck, the other boys were so jealous. Being all teenagers that barley hit puberty, they all had one thing in their mind, sex. Seeing Starfire, one of the sexiest heroines right in front of them, all they could do was admire her curves. She was one of the heroines that dressed the sluttiest of all, wearing nothing but a purple armor bikini and knee-high stripper boots. They all wanted to be the one clinging on to her, stuffing their face right into her breasts.

“Please I’m too scared to move. Can you hold me too?” one of the boys shouted out.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I can’t carry you all. Is there something I can do to help you boys?” Starfire said.

“Can I get a hug?” another boy said.

“Hug? Sure, come over here” Starfire said as she opened her arms.

Suddenly, the boys all ran to her and embraced her.

Surprise by this, Starfire said “Wow, you boys must have been really scared.”

As the boys were all embracing her, one of them had the bright idea of grabbing one of her breasts. Starfire, definitely feeling that quick grab, she just shrugged it off as an accident. Seeing how she didn’t react; another boy gave Starfire’s ass a quick rub. Soon, all the boys were fondling Starfire all over the place, one boy even started to rub his crotch on her ass.

“Hey! Stop that! I don’t think that behavior is appropriate” Starfire said as she started to sense all the boy’s body heating up, releasing their pheromones.

“Please Starfire, we’re too scared to move. If you do this for us, we promise to behave, and do as you say” one boy said.

“Hmmm. Fine but you can’t tell anyone about this. Your society doesn’t really approve of sex with boys your age” Starfire said.

All the boys were cheering inside, excited they started to strip off all their cloths. She giggled at the sight of them so eager. Looking at their cocks, Starfire noticed the boy with the largest cock was around 5 inches, not to bad she thought. The rest of the boys had similar sized cocks, which wasn’t too bad, they weren’t the biggest she had but she could work with those. Starfire returned their enthusiasm by taking off her purple top and bottoms, revealing her smooth orange breast and her clean-shaven pussy.

“Come here boy❤” Starfire said as she walked one boy over to a bench and laid him down on his back.

Starfire then proceeded to climb on top of him and positioned his cock over her hot cunt. She was dripping with anticipation, as she slowly slid his cock into her, she let out a soft coo. Slowly she started to grind on the boy, making him groan from the amazing feeling. Starfire looked over at the other boys to see what they were doing. She saw how they were squirming around, waiting for their turns. She found it cute how they were so eager. Starfire was a sexual person; she knew that humans were the same, but they were also so repressed compared to Tamaraneans. In her home world, sex was nothing to be ashamed of, everyone did it. If a boy wanted to have sex with an older woman, it was acceptable in their society. Still grinding on the boy, she signaled the boys over.

“No need to be shy. I have two other holes, and two hands, for you boys to use❤” Starfire said invitingly.

Quickly the four other boys ran over to her and started to fight over where they wanted to be. One boy firmly positioned himself behind her, claiming her ass as his. Another boy positioned himself in front of her, wanting her to suck him off. Starfire smiled at him. The two others, had to take their lost and positioned themselves next to Starfire, where she grabbed both their cocks and started stroking. The boy in front of Starfire took out a phone and started to record their illegal gangbang session.

“Hey! No recording. Put it awa-❤” that was all Starfire could say before the boy shoved his cock into her mouth.

The boy behind her tried to stick his dick into her tight ass but just couldn’t put it in. There was just too much resistance. Thinking of a porno he saw, he spat his saliva onto her asshole and started to massage it all over. Soon he was able to stick his cock in without much resistance. Having her mouth, pussy, and asshole being rammed, Starfire started to moan in pleasure. She could barely concentrate on one person as all the boys were so demanding. What caught her by surprise was when the two boys she was jerking off started to suck on each of her nipples. It didn’t help that she could feel a cock in each of her holes, pushing into her repeatedly. She looked up to the boy in front of her, seeing that he was still recording her getting gangbanged, she gave him a smile. Starfire started to move her hips up and down, riding to the rhythm of the boy’s thrusts. Feeling a cock driving into her ass and feeling another cock driving itself into her cunt, Starfire was in bliss. The boy fucking her asshole could feel Starfire’s anus squeezing him even harder, making him grab her hips for leverage. The boys getting a hand job from her started to suck even harder on her hard orange nipples. Starfire was moaning loudly with a cock still in her mouth. The rhythm of the cocks churning her insides soon made her body burn hotter. She was getting closer to cumming from getting gangbanged from such young cocks. As she was getting close to cumming, her body started to heat up, her hands started heat up as she jerked those cocks. Her mouth also heated up, making her tongue and saliva feel like hot lava to the boy she was blowing. Her pussy and anus also heated up, making the boys fucking her feel even better. Soon the heat proved too much for the boys as they all blew their loads on Starfire. Her insides were soon filled with hot young jizz and as she came, she arched her head back, opening her mouth for the three boys to shoot their load into and onto her face. Starfire was paralyzed with pleasure. She stayed in that positioned for a few seconds, still jittering from cumming so hard.

“O-ok boys. G-give me a second to cool off” Starfire said as she slowly stumbled over to the showers, dripping cum down her legs.

Starfire turned on the cold water and then immediately as the water hit her body they turned into steam. All the boys could do was look in disbelief at what they just did. They got to fuck a heroine and none the less it was Starfire. As they looked at Starfire laying on her back, cooling off with the steamy cold shower, they could not help but look at that erotic body of hers. Soon the steam coming off Starfire’s body filled up the entire locker room, forcing the boys to move closer to her to look at her. Being the horny teenagers that they were, the boys saw this as an opportunity for another fuck with the sexy alien girl. Two of the boys grabbed her legs and forced them apart, each boy taking a leg of their own, forcing her to spread eagle.  
“H-hey! Stop this now” Starfire insisted.

Ignoring her, one of the boys positioned himself in front of her exposed pussy and stuck his cock in.

“❤❤❤Oh fuck!❤❤❤” Starfire moaned as the boy started to pump his hips.

One by one the boys took turns fucking and shooting their loads into a helpless Starfire. They continued to fuck her as much as they could before running out of steam. They had cummed deep into Starfire’s ass, pussy, and all over her face as she laid down in the shower. Out of breath, the boys had finally relieved all their frustration on her. Starfire who just a mess from having multiple orgasm from having some bratty teens ravage her, stood up and wipe herself clean.

“Are you boys finished now? If so, we have to go somewhere safer” Starfire said as she put back on her purple bikini armor.

The boys obliged and put on all their cloths. As they were getting prepared to leave the locker room, Starfire dug her hands into one of the boy’s pockets to grab something.

“Can’t let anyone see this❤” Starfire said as she crushed and set on fire the boy’s phone.

Thanks for reading. This is just a quick one-shot story I’m writing as a break from my other stories. If you like this story, please drop a like and comment.


End file.
